Mario and Luigi 6 (Working Title)
Synopsis After breaking into the Mushroom Kingdom Bank, Bowser finds a mysterious lamp that contains a genie that will grant him three wishes. Unfortunately, the genie doesn't play nicely with Bowser and before long Bowser and Mario have to team up to take down this new threat Main Story Prolouge: Toad Town Bank Robbery Bowser and his minions break into the Mushroom Kingdom bank in hopes of becoming very rich and funding an army big enough to defeat Mario. They accidentally trigger the alarms alerting the police. The Police become cowards and call Mario and Luigi, who must enter the bank and stop Bowser. Minions are spread everywhere and after a tutorial battle, a Koopa Troopa drops a key to unlock the door to the stairs. At the bottom is the vault door, which is open. Their are three rooms, and the first two are littered with minions. The third room is where Bowser, Bowser Jr, Kamek, Ludwig, Wendy, and Iggy are putting coins in sacks. Mario and Luigi fights Bowser and after being defeated, Bowser spots a lamp, which Mario and Luigi try to stop him from rubbing, but he does. A genie comes out of it and grants Bowser 3 wishes, which Bowser uses immediately. Wish 1 is to make him more powerful than Mario, and the genie teleports a toad dressed as Mario into the vault and tells Bowser that he's more powerful than it. Bowser gets mad and blows fire at the genie. He tells him he wants a redo because the genie is stupid, so the genie gives him a redo. Bowser points at Mario and Luigi and says, "I WANT TO BE MORE POWERFUL THAN THEM!". The genie does exactly that, and Bowser knocks out Mario and Luigi with one breath of fire. Bowser and his minions leave with the genie, boarding the Koopa Cruiser. Mario and Luigi are taken to the clinic. Dr. Toadley succeeds in healing the bros with mushrooms. Starlow and Peach arrive at the Clinic worried about the bros. Luigi explains to the princess and Starlow that Bowser teamed up with a genie and that Bowser is too strong for them to handle. Dr. Toadley chimes in explaining that Bowser and the Genie could possibly try to find the Ancient Temple in Danger Desert. Mario and Luigi agree to go to the desert and try to find out what Bowser would want with the temple. Mario and Luigi head into Pleasance Plains, but Peach stops them to give them 5 mushrooms, 5 syrup jars, and 5 one-ups. Chapter 1: Desert Temple WIP Chapter 2: Tyranny of Ghost Village WIP Chapter 3: Mario Imposter WIP Chapter 4: Betrayal WIP Chapter 5: The First Pure Heart WIP Side Quests Mario and Luigi Bowser's: Bowser's Three Wishes has a lot of optional sidequests, with very good rewards. Battle Ring The battle ring returns to Mario and Luigi once again, but this time it's a machine. Throughout your adventures, a Robot scans each boss at the end of the battle and creates an AI inside the Battle Machine. Each boss is harder with at least two new attacks, and between two-three times the amount of HP and POW. The battlemachine is unlocked after beating Castle Bot 9000. Gameplay The overall gameplay is mostly similar to the previous Mario & Luigi games, though with the addition of a new party member alongside Mario and Luigi, Bowser. Players control Mario using A, Luigi using B and Bowser simultaneously (Bowser using Y). Because the player now has two characters following after Mario, all three characters can be made to jump simultaneously with the button X, (although Bowser shakes the ground when he lands) Mario and Luigi possess hammers and Bowser posses punch and flame abilities. By using Mario and Luigi's hammers in quick succession A then B, the bros will unleash a bro hammer, or powerful shockwave, that can destroy large blocks. Bowser can also use the sliding haymaker, allowing him to do a more powerful punch and moving whilst punching making travel easier. Other moves include the Bro's Drill, a reworked version of the Drill Bros.; the Toadsworth Twist, the drill spin and the ball bounce which can be used to bounce up to tall places. Bowser uses the body slam to break rocks below him and press buttons on the ground and the ball roll which allows him to roll in his shell across spikes and up soft dirt. In battle, players control all three members of the group. Bowser, in a first for the series, fights alongside but independently from Mario and Luigi, unlike in Bowser's Inside Stories where Bowser and Mario and Luigi weren't in one party and weren't fighting alongside each-other. This allows the trio to take three actions in one turn. While Mario and Luigi control similarly to the way they did in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, Bowser's abilities set him apart from the other two. Players are able to use Bros. Attacks with Mario and Luigi, working like they did in previous games. In addition, Bowser and his minions can do minion attacks, which involve him and his minions. The series marks the return of Goomba Storm, Shy Guy Squad, Koopa Corps and Bomb-omb Blitz. Magikoopa Mob and Broogy Blonk is not featured, but replaced with Boo Brigade and Pokey Power. At certain points, the trio will take part in Giant Battles, which are the similar to the giant battles from the Bowser's Inside Stories and Dream Team. Each time, they'll play as a different party member, each with their own unique abilities. There are 5 total battles, and you can play as Mario in the first, Luigi in the second, Bowser in the third, Mario and Luigi in the fourth, and all three in the fifth battle. Another new addition are Battle Cards, similar to the ones in Paper Jam. The player creates a deck of 15 Battle Cards, one of which will be played each turn. These range from boosting stats, dealing damage, or lowering an enemies stats or level. Each one needs a different amount of Star Points to use. amiibo are compatible with the game, each giving the player a special set of support cards to use in battle. The cards will reset once they've all been played. You can buy blank cards to create using amiibo in Toad Town and Ghost Village. Bros Attacks and Minion Attacks Mario 3D Red Shell Jump Helmet Bomb Derby Super Chopper Haunt Luigi Fire Flower Drill Shell Dropchopper Copy Bros Boo Blast Bowser Goomba Storm Pokey Power Shy Guy Squad Koopa Corps Bomb-omb Blitz Boo Brigade Ranks Mario and Luigi Bowser Bosses Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:2018 Category:Role-Playing Games